


Vid: RAISE (a little hell)

by thingswithwings



Category: Curling RPF - Team Chelsea Carey, Sports RPF
Genre: Curling, Fanvid, Festivids, Gen, Tournament of Hearts, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Team Chelsea Carey and their journey to the 2019 Tournament of Hearts Championship.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Vid: RAISE (a little hell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).

> Because jokes are funnier if you explain them: a "raise" in curling is when one rock is bumped and moved by another rock.

[Download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lgujlu0uanva8l8/Raise_a_Little_Hell_by_thingswithwings.mov/file) (116mb, .mov)

[LYRICS](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/trooper/raisealittlehell.html)


End file.
